Kit Fisto
---- |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod=19 VSYEpisode III – Die Rache der Sith |Heimat=Glee Anselm |Beruf=Jedi |Meister= |Padawane=*Bant EerinDie dunkle Gefolgschaft *Nahdar Vebb |Zugehörigkeit=*Alter Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik }} Kit Fisto war ein nautolanischer Jedi-Meister und Jedi-Gesandter des Alten Jedi-Ordens, der zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte und von Glee Anselm stammte. Im Jahr 22 VSY nahm er den Platz von Coleman Trebor, der von Jango Fett getötet worden war, im Hohen Rat der Jedi ein. In den Klonkriegen kämpfte er auf zahlreichen Welten, unter anderem in deren Eröffnungsschlacht auf Geonosis, führte die republikanischen Streitkräfte auf Mon Calamari, agierte als Ausbilder der Milizen auf Ord Cestus und auf dem dritten Mond von Vassek, wo er seinen früheren Padawan Nahdar Vebb im Kampf gegen Grievous verlor. Er wurde letztendlich im Jahre 19 VSY beim Versuch, Palpatine festzunehmen, von diesem getötet. Biografie Frühe Jahre Kit Fisto wurde auf dem Planeten Glee Anselm geboren und in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen, wo er in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters aufstieg. Nachdem die blinde Jedi Tahl auf einer Mission auf New Apsolon gestorben war, nahm Kit Fisto ihre Padawan Bant Eerin als Schülerin auf. In die Zeit, in der er sie ausbildete, wollten die beiden auf Korriban Sith-Artefakte untersuchen, was jedoch nach einer Voruntersuchung der beiden schließlich von Obi-Wan und seinem Meister Qui-Gon Jinn übernommen wurde.Die dunkle Gefolgschaft Anfang der Klonkriege left|thumb|Kit Fisto führt eine Gruppe Klonkrieger in die Schlacht Im Jahr 22 VSY wurde dem Jedi-Orden berichtet, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi, sein Padawan Anakin Skywalker und die Senatorin Padmé Amidala auf Geonosis in Gefangenschaft von Graf Dooku geraten waren. Daraufhin wurden etwa zweihundert Jedi unter der Führung des Rat-Mitglieds Mace Windu zu ihrer Rettung geschickt, darunter auch Kit Fisto. Die Jedi versuchten die Gefangenen während ihrer Hinrichtung in der Petranaki-Arena zu befreien, woraufhin Dooku eine Droidenarmee angreifen ließ. Während der Schlacht hielt Kit den Droiden C-3PO auf, dessen Kopf aufgrund eines Missgeschicks in einer Droidenfabrik auf dem Körper eines B1-Kampfdroidens montiert war, indem der Nautolaner ihn mit der Macht umstieß und einen B2-Superkampfdroiden auf ihn fallen ließ. Während des Kampfes in der Arena starben viele Jedi, bis die Droidenarmee zusammen mit den Geonosianern die Überlebenden umstellen konnte. Graf Dooku bot den überlebenden Jedi, denen auch Kit angehörte, die Kapitulation an, die Windu jedoch ablehnte. Kurz bevor die Droiden die Jedi töten konnten, erreichte der Jedi-Meister Yoda zusammen mit knapp 200.000 Klonkriegern und konnte die restlichen Jedi vor den Droiden beschützen. Mithilfe von Kanonenbooten flohen der Nautolaner zusammen mit seinen Ordensmitgliedern aus der Arena. In dem darauffolgenden Kampf gegen die Separatisten führte Kit Fisto ein Battaillon an.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Zur Zeit der Blockade von Naboo machte sich Kit Fisto zusammen mit Yoda, Plo Koon und anderen Jedi auf den Weg zum Planeten Zygerria. Jedoch ignorierten die Zygerrianer die Warnungen der Jedi, mit dem Sklavenhandel aufzuhören, sodass Kit und die anderen sie angriffen. Im Kampf gewannen die Vertreter des Jedi-Ordens schnell die Oberhand und konnten sie besiegen. So wurde der Sklavenhandel auf Zygerria vorerst zerschlagen.Sklaven der Republik Einsatz auf Mon Calamari right|thumb|Kit Fisto auf Mon Calamari Im Verlauf der Klonkriege spalteten sich auf Mon Calamari die Quarren von der Galaktischen Republik ab und taten sich mit der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zusammen. Eine Droidenarmee landete auf dem Planeten und besetzte ihn daraufhin. Die Mon Calamari riefen Meister Yoda zur Hilfe, der einige Klonkrieger unter der Leitung von Kit Fisto mit einigen [[Acclamator-Klasse Angriffstransporter|Kreuzern der Acclamator-Klasse]] auf den Planeten schickte. Diese setzten Spezialtruppen ab, die auch im Wasser kämpfen konnten. Die Soldaten und einige Mon Calamari-Kämpfer drängten unter der Führung des an Wasser gewöhnten Nautolaners die Separatisten immer weiter zurück. Jedoch zerstörte ein Krabbenfahrzeug einige der Acclamator-Kreuzer auf der Wasseroberfläche, sodass Kit Fisto in das Fahrzeug mithilfe der Macht mehrere Löcher in den Rumpf des Fahrzeugs stach und es einen Abgrund hinabstieß. Dem Sieg der Galaktischen Republik stand nach der Zerstörung des Fahrzeugs nichts mehr im Wege und tatsächlich konnten die Klonsoldaten die Separatisten zur Kapitulation zwingen.Clone Wars Einsatz auf Kamino Ein paar Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis reiste Kit Fisto zusammen mit Aayla Secura nach Kamino, wo sie mehrere tote Klone auffanden. Nachdem mehrere kaminoanische Wissenschaftler überprüft wurden, konnte herausgefunden werden, dass die Klone durch einen Nano-Virus angesteckt wurden. Die beiden Jedi hatten durch ein Gespräch mit Sayn Ta den Verdacht, dass ein Kaminoaner die Separatisten unterstützen könnte, und machten sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Mehrere B2-Superkampfdroiden sollten den Verräter sichern und es kam zum Kampf zwischen den Jedi und den Droiden, bei dem Aayla von einer Plattform ins Wasser stürzte. Kit Fisto sprang ihr hinterher, um sie zu retten. Durch Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung konnte der Nautolaner Aayla unter Wasser am Leben erhalten. Zurück auf der Plattform versuchte der Verräter Aayla mit dem Virus anzustecken, jedoch konnte sie den Injektor in den Arm des Verräters stoßen, sodass dieser sofort starb. Infiltrierung der Crimson Nova left|thumb|Kit Fisto zusammen mit den anderen Jedi an Bord der Das Rig. Im Jahr 21 VSY setzte die Farghul Mika auf Geheiß des Twi'leks Kh'aris Fenn ein Kopfgeld auf getötete Jedi aus. Der Jedi-Rat entsandte daraufhin die Jedi-Meister Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin und Agen Kolar, um die Gruppe der Crimson Nova festzunehmen, die sich in der Raumstation Das Rig aufhielten. Dort angekommen zog zuerst Mace Windu die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, um den anderen Jedi-Meistern die Möglichkeit zu geben, unbemerkt in Mikas Station einzudringen und dort für Verwirrung zu sorgen. Kit Fisto gab sich dabei als Gefangener von Agen Kolar aus. Der Nautolaner tötete das Aufsichtspersonal, ließ alle Gefangenen aus ihren Zellen entkommen und stachelte sie dazu an, zu revoltieren. Agen Kolar sorgte indess dafür, dass die unabhängigen Kopfgeldjäger, die für ihre Gefangenen auf der Station ihren Lohn erhalten wollten, ebenfalls revoltierten, einmal, aufgrund der Flucht ihrer Gefangener und außerdem, weil Saesee Tiin für eine Sprenung und somit Zerstörung der Schiffe im Hangar sorgte. Durch die gestiftete Verwirrung war es den Jedi daraufhin möglich, einen Großteil der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde kampfunfähig zu machen, und Mika, die von ihrem Stiefvater Stroth mit einem Betäubungsschuss außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war, festzunehmen und nach Coruscant zur Inhaftierung zu bringen. Danach suchten sie den Anstifter Kh'aris Fenn, der sich in seinem Exil auf Ryloth aufhielt. Dieser war allerdings, nachdem er den Befehlen Graf Dookus zuwidergehandelt hatte, von Quinlan Vos, der zu dieser Zeit Dooku und die Separatisten davon überzeugen wollte, dass er auf ihrer Seite sei, getötet worden. Die vier Jedi fanden lediglich das von Vos zurückgelassene Video und zogen daraus den Schluss, dass er zur dunklen Seite der Macht gewechselt sein musste.Kräftemessen In den Fängen von Grievous thumb|right|Kit Fisto, [[Nahdar Vebb und einige Klonkrieger erkunden Grievous' Unterschlupf.]] Nachdem Nute Gunray von Asajj Ventress befreit worden war, verfolgte Kit Fisto das Signal des gestohlenen Schiffes bis ins Vassek-System. Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli und Anakins Padawan Ahsoka Tano berichteten ihm das Geschehene. Im System angekommen traf er seinen ehemaligen Padawan Nahdar Vebb und einige Klone, mit denen er die Festung nach Gunray durchsuchen wollte. Da das Tor verschlossen war, wollte Fil das Tor sprengen, während Nahdar sein Lichtschwert benutzen wollte, um ein Loch in das Tor zu schneiden, bis Kit Fisto sie unterbrach und den Schalter des Tores fand. In der Festung fanden sie allerdings nur Kampfdroiden mit einem Hologramm des lachenden Vizekönigs und dem Peilsender. Nachdem dieses verschwunden war, erschien ein Hologramm von Graf Dooku. Dieser entschuldigte sich für diese Tat und erklärte ihnen, dass ihr Auftauchen nicht vollkommen umsonst wäre und dass er eine andere Beute für sie hätte. Sie durchstöberten die Einrichtung und fanden dabei heraus, dass es sich um Grievous' Geheimversteck handelte. Der Klonsoldat Bel unterrichtete die Jedi darüber, dass Grievous' Raumjäger Anflug auf Vassek nahm. Daraufhin bereiteten sie Grievous eine Falle vor. Wenig später traf der General im Versteck ein. Da er von Kit, seinem Padawan und den Klonen unter Klon-Kommandant Fil nichts wusste, hatten sie den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite. Gleich verwickelten die beiden Jedi ihn in einen Lichtschwertkampf. Kit Fisto befahl den vier Klonsoldaten, ihn mit Harpunen die Beine zu fesseln, wodurch dessen Kampfkunst eingeschränkt wurde. Die Klonkrieger versuchten Grievous niederzureißen, während die beiden Jedi verhinderten, dass er seine Fesseln losschneiden konnte. Als dann ein gezielter Schlag von Ki Grievous' Unterbeine vom Körper abtrennte, konnte er an der Decke hangelnd entkommen. thumb|[[Grievous wird von Kit Fisto und Nahdar Vebb angegriffen.]] Stark beschädigt zog sich der Cyborg zunächst in seine Kommandozentrale zurück. Von dort aus beschäftigte er die Jedi mit einigen Fallen, die den Klonen das Leben kostete und ließ sich von seinem Wartungsdroiden A-4D reparieren. Als nur noch die Jedi und Kommandant Fil am Leben waren, öffnete der Cyborg eine Tür und ließ seinen Roggwart Gor auf sie los. Nachdem Gor Fil getötet hatte, indem er ihn wild umherschlug und ihm die Luft abdrückte, schlug Nahdar ihm den Schwanz und Kit ihm die Unterarme ab. Kit Fisto wollte die Festung verlassen, konnte seinen ehemaligen Padawan jedoch nicht mehr davon abhalten, sich Grievous zu stellen, bevor sich die Tür zur Kommandozentrale zwischen ihnen schloss. Als Grievous' Reparatur vollendet war und er die Zentrale wieder verließ, begann der Kampf zwischen Nahdar, ihm und fünf Magna-Wächtern. Während Nahdar sich gegen die Magna-Wächter wehrte, hatte Kit A-4Ds Kopf nach Betreten der Kommandozentrale abgeschlagen und musste über eine Überwachungskamera mit ansehen, wie Grievous seinen ehemaligen Padawan nach einem erbitterten Lichtschwertkampf in einer Lichtschwertverkanntung mit drei Schüssen erschoss. Als sich R6-H5, der Droide seines Jägers meldete, beschloss Kit, zu fliehen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit Grievous und drei dessen Leibwächtern, in dessen Verlauf Kit Fisto Nahdars Lichtschwert durch abschlagen einer von Grievous Hände wieder an sich bringen konnte, erschien R6-H5 mit Kits Delta-7B-Aethersprite Jedi-Sternjäger. Kit sprang sofort in einem Rückwärtssalto auf den Jäger und flog weg. Wieder auf Coruscant angekommen, berichtete er dem Jedi-Rat von Nahdars Tod.In den Fängen von Grievous Schlacht von Ukio thumb|left|Kit Fisto und Keelyvine Reus während der Schlacht von Ukio Zusammen mit der Jedi-Meisterin Keelyvine Reus und ihrem Padawan Tyzen Xebec begab sich Kit Fisto auf eine Mission bei Ukio, um die Sicherheits- und Verteidigungsvorkehrungen gegen die Separatisten zu kontrollieren. Dort angekommen wurde der Padawan Tyzen auf die Oberfläche gesandt, während die beiden Meister weiterhin im Orbit blieben.Act on Instinct Kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen kam es jedoch zu einem Angriff der KUS, den die beiden Meister als Falle ansahen, da lediglich ein Lucrehulk-Klasse Schlachtschiff geschickt wurde. Da die beiden Jedi befürchteten, dass die KUS ihre Streitkräfte auf die andere Seite des Planeten locken wolle, untersuchten sie erst einmal alleine das Schlachtschiff.Act on Instinct Beim Schlachtschiff angekommen bemerkten der Nautolaner und seine Begleiterin, dass das KUS-Schiff seismische Panzer ausschickte, um den Planeten in eine Gas-Wolke zu hüllen. Durch diese Gas-Wolke wurde der Himmel über Ukio verdunkelt, was eine Gefahr für die landwirtschaftliche Nutzung, die auf dem Planeten berieben wurde, darstellte. Die Jedi, die durch ein paar Schüsse einige seismische Panzer zerstören konnten, sahen sich jedoch gezwungen, zu ihrem Schiff zurückzukehren, um dort eine Strategie gegen den Angriff der Separatisten zu entwickeln. Diese, die sie auch Tyzen mitteilten, bestand darin, dass der Schild, der den Planeten umgab, kurzeitig geöffnet werden sollte, damit die Wolke sich in der Atmosphäre auflösen würde. Um zu verhindern, dass die Separatisten diese Lücke im Schild ausnutzen könnten, sollte Kit Fisto zusammen mit der Venator-Klasse die KUS angreifen und diese somit ablenken.Act on Instinct Während des Angriffs der Republik konnten, ohne entdeckt zu werden, einige Sheathipede-Klasse Transportshuttle an Kit Fisto und seinen Truppen durch den Schild in die Atmospähre des Planeten eindringen, was zur Folge hatte, dass die KUS Sender auf dem Planeten aufbauen konnte, die spezielle Wellen aussandten. Durch diese Wellen wurden alle Lebewesen auf dem Planeten verwirrt und immer brutaler, wodurch sogar die Klonkrieger sich gegen Tyzen wandten, der durch die Wellen zwar auch beeinflusst wurde, jedoch von der Devaronianerin Sanya wieder zur Vernunft gebracht wurde.Act on Instinct Während auf der Oberfläche die Lebewesen ausrasteten, konnten Kit Fisto und seine Klonkrieger das separatistische Schiff zerstören und die seismischen Panzer vernichten. Daraufhin flogen die beiden Jedi zur Planetenoberfläche, um Tyzen zu helfen und die Sender zu zerstören.Act on Instinct Nachdem die Situation auf dem Planeten sich gemildert hatte, musste die Republik trotz ihrer Bemühungen zur Verteidigung des Planeten diesen verlassen, da der Liege der Ukionen beschloßen hatte, dass die Republik dem Planeten nur Schaden würde.Act on Instinct Schlacht um Khorm thumb|Kit Fisto auf Khorm Neben Plo Koon und Tauht sowie Major Kendal Ozzel und Klon-Kommandant Wolffe wurde Kit Fisto mit einer Einsatztruppe nach Khorm geschickt, um den Planeten von der Herrschaft des separatistischen Kriegsherrn Unger Gout, der sein Volk versklavt und das auf Khorm abgebaute Agrozit an Graf Dooku übergeben hatte, zu befreien. Die Invasionsstreitmacht landete mit einer Verzögerung, da ein gewaltiger Sturm die Atmosphäre beherrschte. Major Ozzel hätte die von Kriegsherr Gout besetzte Agrozit-Aufbereitungsanlage am liebsten sofort erobert, jedoch wollte Plo Koon zunächst Kontakt mit den einheimischen Widerstandkämpfern aufnehmen. Nachdem sie sich mit den Widerstandskämpfern unter Leitung Adaroos getroffen hatten, zeigte er ihnen die Schwachstelle in den Reihen der Droiden. Zunächst wurden ihre Truppen von Protonenkanonen beschossen, daher gab Ozzel den Befehl, die AT-TEs ausschwärmen zu lassen. Nach der Zerstörung der Kanonen durch Meister Tauht, konnten Ozzels Läufer die verbliebenen Kampfdroiden ausschalten. Kriegsherr Gout konnte jedoch mit dem Schienen-Jet in die Berge flüchten. Nachdem sie die Anlage gesichert hatte, richteten die Jedi dort eine Kommandozentrale ein. Sie besprachen ihr weiteres Vorgehen gegen die Minen in den Bergen. Während die Jedi einen direkten Angriff für zu verlustreich hielten, sah Major Ozzel darin die einzige Möglichkeit. Nachdem ein feindliches Schiff in das System eingedrungen war, für das sich der Sturm kurz öffnete, schlossen die Jedi daraus, dass die Separatisten über eine Anlage zur Klimakontrolle verfügen mussten. Kit Fisto und Plo Koon gingen mit Adaroo und einigen Klonkriegern unter Captain Sharp auf eine Mission, die Anlage zu zerstören, während sie für die Dauer ihrer Abwesenheit Meister Tauht das Kommando über Ozzels und Wolffes Truppen übergaben. Die Einsatzgruppe nahm auf Kits Vorschlag hin einen Umweg, um möglichst unentdeckt zu bleiben. Auf einem Berg erreichten sie ein von dem künstlich erzeugten Sturm zerstörtes Dorf. Die Jedi halfen Adaroo dabei, die Leichen der Bewohner in die Gräber zu legen. Kit Fisto und Koon konnten auch Captain Sharp davon überzeugen, bei der Bestattung der Toten behilflich zu sein, obwohl es keinen direkten Nutzen hatte.Schlacht um Khorm (Comic) thumb|left|Kit und Sharp in der Mine Einige Zeit später hatten Kit und die Einsatzgruppe das Kafiri-Gebirge, in dem die Wetterkontrollstation lag, erreicht. An einem Hang attakierten Asajj Ventress und ihre Kommandodroiden die Gruppe aus dem Hinterhalt. Der Attentäterin gelang es nach einem kurzen Kampf, die Jedi und ihre Gruppe unter einer Lawine zu begraben. Da Kit und Koon mit Hilfe der Macht eine Schutzblase vor der Lawine erzeugt hatten, waren die Verluste nicht allzu hoch und sie konnten die von Ventress zurückgelassenen Droiden eliminieren. Obwohl sie einige Klonsoldaten und ihren Sprengstoff verloren hatten, waren die Jedi fest entschlossen, die Mission erfolgreich abzuschließen. Ihr Begleiter Adaroo rief anschließend einige riesige Eiswürmer, die Aeliden, zu sich, mit deren Hilfe sie unter dem Eis bis zur Wetterkontrollstation vordringen konnten. Dort angekommen, kam Plo Koon auf die Idee, die Anlage so zu manipulieren, dass sie sich selbst zerstören würde. Sie drangen daher bis an den Fuß der Station vor, sodass der Klonkrieger Fixer sich in die Computersysteme einhacken konnte. Wenig später setzte sich der Sturm direkt über die Wetterkontrollstation, die dadurch zerstört wurde. Durch diese Wende der Schlachtbedingungen konnte Admiral Wieler Verstärkung landen lassen und somit Major Ozzels Truppen retten. Nun musste nur noch die Mine in den Bergen erobert werden, um die Schlacht zu beenden. Am Fuß der Mine angekommen, beobachteten Kit und die anderen Mitglieder der Einsatzgruppe, wie die Separatisten Sprengsätze ins Innere der Mine brachten. Die Jedi entschieden, dass die Rettung der Khormai-Geiseln oberste Priorität hätte. Daher wollten sie, dass Major Ozzel seinen Großangriff aufschob, bis die Geiseln befreit wären, jedoch konnten sie ihn nicht erreichen. Nach kurzer Zeit traf tatsächlich Ozzels Angriffstrupp – bestehend aus Kanonenbooten, Bombern, Jägern und zwei Angriffstransportern – ein. Doch die bisher verborgenen Agrozit-Geschütze von Kriegsherr Gout setzten Ozzels Truppen erhebliche Verluste zu, sodass sie sich zurückziehen mussten. Daher brachen Kit Fisto und Captain Sharp auf, mit dem Ziel, die Geschütze zu zerstören. Kit kontaktierte Kommandant Wolffe: Er wollte, dass letzterer einen Bodenangriff startete, um das Feuer der Geschütze auf sich zu ziehen. Die Strategie gelang, sodass Kit und Sharp in die abgesenkten Kanonenläufe springen konnten. Als die gegnerischen Kampfdroiden die Luke auf der anderen Seite öffneten, starteten sie ihren Angriff. Um die restlichen Geschütze ebenfalls zu zerstören, schlug Sharp vor, eines der mächtigen Agrozit-Projektile des Feindes gegen ihn selbst zu richten. Mit Hilfe der Macht beförderte Kit das Projektil in die Nähe der restlichen Geschütze. Für den Jedi vollkommen überraschend, opferte Sharp sein Leben für das erfolgreiche Beenden der Mission, indem er aus kürzester Distanz auf das Projektil feuerte. Dadurch wurde das Geschützareal mitsamt dem Kommandozentrum und Kriegsherr Gout zerstört, während Kit sich aber rechtzeitig in Sicherheit hatte bringen können. Letztendlich konnten die Jedi und ihre Truppen auch Ventress in die Flucht schlagen, sowie die Sklaven befreien und die Schlacht gewinnen. Verfolgung auf Rodia right|thumb|Kit Fisto auf Rodia Wenig später wurde Kit nach Rodia entsandt, da die Bewohner des Planeten Kampfdroiden in ihren Sümpfen gesichtet hatten. Außerdem hatte es sämtliche Fauna in der Nähe vernichtet, sodass er auf Bitten des Senators Onaconda Farr, der keine weitere Invasion seiner Heimat zulassen wollte, zu einer verlassenen Burg reiste, in der er die Gegner vermutete. Sie wurden jedoch bald von den Droiden angegriffen, sodass sie Unterwasser an die Burg heranschwammen, wo Kit einen Energiegenerator entdeckte. Sie begannen, die Reakoren und Droiden zu zerstören, doch merkte Kit, dass sich während des Gefechts ein Patrolianer davonstehlen wollte. Dieser zog seinen Blaster und schoss einige Lasersalven auf Kit ab, die er jedoch mühelos parieren konnte. Als der Jedi-Meister immer näher kam, aktivierte der Patrolianer einige Thermaldetonatoren und schwamm davon. Kit musste schnell reagieren und ließ die Bomben mithilfe der Macht auf den Reaktor zuschwimmen, die diesen zerstörten.Hunting the Hunters (Part 2) Mission auf Ord Cestus left|thumb|Kit Fisto während der Mission von Ord Cestus 21 VSY wurden Kit Fisto und Obi-Wan nach Coruscant zurückgerufen, um einer Vorführung der Technikerin Lido Shan zuzuschauen, bei der JK-13 Leibwächterdroiden, oft auch einfach als Jedi-Killer bekannt, vorgestellt wurden. Da der vorgeführte Jedi-Killer einen ARC-Trooper ohne große Schwierigkeiten besiegen konnte, wollte Kit gegen den Droiden antreten. Bei dem kurzen Kampf konnte Kit den Droiden vernichten. Obi-Wan, der sich den Kampf genau angesehen hatte, kam zu dem Schluß, dass er selbst durch seinen defensiven Kampfstil wohl nicht gegen den Droiden angekommen wäre. In einer Besprechung mit Palpatine nach der Vorführung wurde den beiden Meistern erzählt, dass die JK-13 Leibwächterdroiden auf einem Planeten namens Ord Cestus von Cestus Kybernetik hergestellt wurden und an die Seperatisten verkauft wurden. Auf Ord Cestus waren die Einheimischen durch eine Seuche beinahe ausgerottete X'Ting nur noch eine kleine Randgruppe der Gesellschaft und die korrupten Fünf Familien von Cestus Kybernetik verwalteten den Planeten. Da diese Familien mit den Separatisten in Kontakt standen, befürchtete die Republik, Ord Cestus würde sich diesen anschließen. Deswegen schickte der oberste Kanzler Palpatine die beiden Jedi Kit und Obi-Wan zusammen mit fünf ARC-Troopern nach Ord Cestus, um dort die Lage in den Griff zu bekommen. Zusammen mit dem Anwalt Doolb Snoil begab sich Obi-Wan in die Hauptstadt des Planeten, um dort dies diplomatisch zu versuchen, während Kit sich zusammen mit vier ARC-Troopern in dem Dashta-Gebirge versteckte und dort die Untergrundbewegung der Wüstenwind versuchte auszubilden und zu stärken. Dafür stellte Kit sein diplomatisches Geschick unter Beweis, indem er zusammen mit Sheeka Tull und den Klonkriegern mehrere Einwohner von Ord Cestus überredete, sich der Organisation anzuschließen. ----- Im Jahre 21 VSY rief man Kit und Obi-Wan Kenobi zurück nach Coruscant. Lido Shan, eine Technikerin, führte den beiden Jedi-Meistern in einer Arena an einem ARC-Trooper die JK-13 Leibwächterdroiden vor, die im Kampf selbst den Jedi überlegen sein sollten. Der ARC konnte dem so genannten Jedi-Killer, kurz JK, nicht lange standhalten und wurden von ihm besiegt. Als er den für ihn verächtlichen Namen hörte, stellte sich Kit Fisto dem JK. Dabei gab es Gelächter von den Zuschauern, die sich an einer Niederlage des Jedi-Ritters amüsieren wollten. Doch sie wurden enttäuscht, da Kit den JK zerstörte. Danach trainierte er zusammen mit Obi-Wan Kenobi auf einem Sternzerstörer der ''Acclamator''-Klasse seine Fertigkeiten mit dem Lichtschwert. Die beiden leiteten weiterhin den Einsatz auf Ord Cestus zusammen mit dem ARC-Trooper Alpha-98. Ziel des Einsatzes war es, die weitere Produktion der JK-13 Leibwächterdroiden zu unterbinden, ohne Ord Cestus durch offensichtliche Einflussnahme der Galaktischen Republik in die Arme der Konföderation zu treiben. Die beiden Jedi teilten sich auf und Kit Fistos Aufgabe war es dann, Widerstandsgruppen zu bilden und auszubilden, um die Regierung zu stürzen, sollten die diplomatischen Bemühungen Obi-Wan Kenobis scheitern. Während des Einsatzes benutzte Kit Fisto eine Lichtpeitsche und gab sich als Sith aus, um die Fünf Familien von Cestus Kybernetik zu überzeugen, mit der Galaktischen Republik zu kooperieren. Der Konflikt konnte beendet werden, da sich Alpha-98, der sich seit der Mission Jangotat genannt hatte, selbst opferte und dabei die Verhandlungspartner der Separatisten tötete.Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden Danach war Kit für einige Zeit auf dem Ord Cestus-Medcenter stationiert, wo er zusammen mit Nala Se seinen Dienst verrichtete. In dieser Zeit wurde er von Ahsoka Tano kontaktiert, deren Medfregatte von geonosianischen Würmern gekapert worden war. Er versprach ihr Hilfe und schickte mehrere Schlepper, welche die Fregatte zur Station geleiteten. Indem Ahsoka die Kühlanlage auf höchste Stufe stellte, schränkte sie die Fähigkeiten der Würmer ein, sodass Kit und einige Klonkrieger die Besatzung von dem Virus befreien konnten. Schlacht von Boz Pity Im Jahr 20 VSY nahm Kit Fisto an der Schlacht von Boz Pity teil. Die KUS hatte eine Blockade aus über hundert Schiffen um den Planeten errichtet, um ihn vor einem Angriff der Republik zu schützen. Der Republik gelang es jedoch, diese Blockade zu umgehen, indem sie erst zwischen der Blockade und dem Planeten aus dem Hypperraum sprang. Bei dem darauffolgenden Bodenkampf kämpfte der Nautolaner an der Seite mehrerer Jedi, unter denen auch Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi waren. Die Republik errung einen Sieg gegen die KUS, bei dem die Anführer der Separatisten, Graf Dooku und General Grievous, flohen.Besessen Schlacht von Coruscant Während des Angriffs auf Coruscant im Jahr 19 VSY bat Shaak Ti Mace Windu um Hilfe. Sie und Stass Allie hatten den Auftrag, den obersten Kanzler Palpatine zu beschützen. Allerdings leitete General Grievous diesen Angriff. Kit Fisto und Mace Windu trafen in einen öffentlichen Zug auf die beiden Jedi-Meisterinnen samt des Kanzlers, den sie in einen Sicherheitsbunker bringen wollten. Jedoch griffen Kampfdroiden unter dem Kommando von Grievous die Passagiere an. Kit und Mace konnten deren Vorhaben vereiteln. Durch ein Loch im Dach des Zuges, sprangen die beiden Ratsmitglieder hinauf und stellten sich dem gefürchteten Droiden-General und seinen IG-100 MagnaWächter. Während sich Windu mit Grievous duellierte, griff Kit die beiden IG-100 MagnaWächter an und besiegte sie mit Leichtigkeit. In dem Moment, als Kit Windu zur Hilfe kommen wollte, schubste der Meister des Rates den Cyborg mithilfe eines Machtstoßes, vom Dach des Zuges und verletzte Grievous Organe. Grievous konnte jedoch zusammen mit dem Kanzler in seinem Sternjäger entkommen. Kit flog mit Mace Windu und einigen anderen Jedi dem Cyborg hinterher, erreichten ihn aber nicht mehr. Nach dieser Niederlage riefen sie Anakin Skywalker und dessen ehemaligen Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi vom äußeren Rand zurück und beauftragten die beiden jungen Jedi mit der Befreiung des obersten Kanzlers, welche ihnen auch schließlich gelang.Labyrinth des Bösen Kampf mit Sidious thumb|Kit Fisto wird von [[Palpatine|Darth Sidious getötet.]] Nachdem Klon-Kommandant Cody dem Rat Meldung erstattet hatte, dass Grievous besiegt worden war, wollte Mace Windu mit Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin und Agen Kolar herausfinden, ob der Kanzler seine Sondervollmachten wieder abgeben würde. Als Anakin Skywalker Meister Windu jedoch erzählte, dass Kanzler Palpatine der gesuchte Sith-Lord sei, flog Kit zusammen mit den anderen Meistern zum privaten Büro von Palpatine. Dort angekommen wurden sie schon von Palpatine erwartet, welcher vor dem Kampf ein Audioaufzeichnungsgerät einschaltete, um damit die Jedi später vor dem Senat als Verräter darzustellen.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Nach Deaktivierung des Audiogeräts griff Palpatine an und tötete mit den ersten beiden Schlägen Kolar und Tiin, Kit konnte zwar noch einige Schläge erfolgreich abwehren, doch als er einen Hieb vollendete, fiel auch er später Palpatine zum Opfer, welcher ihn aufschlitzte. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Kit Fisto war ein sehr ruhiger Charakter, der sehr schwer in Rage zu bringen war. Der amphibische Nautolaner hatte eine grüne, froschähnliche Haut und tentakelähnliche Auswölbungen am Kopf, welche olfaktorische Organe waren. Diese erlaubten ihm die pheromonische Gefühlsäußerungen zu registrieren, also z.B. die Unsicherheit einer Person. Außerdem war er in der Lage, unter Wasser und für andere zu atmen. Diese Fähigkeit kam ihm auf Kamino zu gute, als er Aayla Secura das Leben retten konnte. Kit war ein Meister der ersten Form des Lichtschwertkampfes. Schon früh baute er sich ein eigenes Lichtschwert, welches man auch unter Wasser benutzen konnte. So entwickelte er sich, trotz seines einfachen Stiles, schnell zu einem der besten Schwertkämpfer des Ordens und nahm auch zwei Padawane an, Bant Eerin und Nahdar Vebb. Als Mitglied des Jedi-Rates gehörte er zu den vielen Jedi, die nach Beginn der Klonkriege an die Front ziehen mussten, wobei Kit sogar die Ausbildung Nahdars abbrach. Als sie später auf Vasseks drittem Mond erneut zusammentrafen, musste er feststellen, dass Nahdar wie viele andere junge Padawane durch den Krieg reizbarer und näher an die Dunkle Seite gekommen war. Obwohl Kit, wie auch die meisten anderes Jedi des Alten Ordens nicht auf seinem Heimatplaneten, sondern im Tempel aufgewachsen war, entwickelte er ein großes Interesse Kultur der Nautolaner und an Glee Anselm. Er lernte zum Beispiel mehrere Instrumente und Lieder aus der nautolanischen Kultur, was er während der Mission nach Ord Cestus unter Beweis stellte. Beziehungen Obi-Wan Kenobi <...> Nahdar Vebb Nahdar war Kits Padawan, wodurch er ihm nahe stand. Kit musste jedoch selbst nach der Ausbildung den jungen Mon Calamari in vielen Punkten unterweisen, da Nahdar in gewissen Punkten, wie der Verwendung der Macht, zur dunklen Seite neigte, was Kit zu verhindern versuchte. Er bemängelte oft, dass sich die jüngeren Padawane wie Nahdar zu sehr gehen ließen, was teilweise schon an die Dunkle Seite der Macht grenzte. Alpha-98 Zusammen mit dem Klonsoldaten Alpha-88 verbrachte Kit Fisto die Zeit auf Ord Cestus während seiner Mission. Dabei entwickelten die beiden eine Beziehung zueinander, die durch eine tiefe Offenheit zueinander zustande kam. Alpha-98 vertraute dem Nautolaner viele seiner tieferen Gedanken an. Wie der Klon später feststellte, dachte er selber nicht mehr nur mit Respekt, sondern auch mit dem Gefühl der Brüderlichkeit, was er sonst nur zu seinen Brüdern hat, an die beiden Jedi, die mit ihm auf Ord Cestus waren. Hinter den Kulissen right|thumb|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung Kit Fistos *Der Charakter von Kit Fisto wurde vom Konzeptzeichner Dewton Power zuerst als ein männlicher Sith vorgesehen. Da diese Idee jedoch verworfen wurde, entschied er sich schließlich dazu, einen Jedi mit Tentakeln zu zeichnen, der zudem eine imposante Präsenz haben sollte. *Kit Fisto wird in Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger von Zachariah Jensen dargestellt, in Episode III – Die Rache der Sith von Ben Cooke. *Im Roman zu Episode III – Die Rache der Sith ist zu lesen, dass Kit im Kampf der Kopf abgetrennt wurde und dieser auf Palpatines Schreibtisch lag. *Kit ist Anakin Skywalker dadurch aufgefallen, dass er immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, selbst als er schon tot war. Im Film wurde er jedoch von Palpatine in Hüfthöhe getroffen. Dieses häufige Lächeln wird auch noch einmal in The Clone Wars – Lichtschwert-Duelle betont. *Im Roman zu Angriff der Klonkrieger wird Kit Fisto versehentlich als Jedi-Meister'in' bezeichnet. *In der Inhaltsangabe des Buches Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden wird er fälschlicherweise als Kit F'e'''sto bezeichnet. *In Battlefront - Renegade Squadron ist Kit Fisto auf Sullust und Ord Mantell spielbar. *Im Roman ''Labyrinth des Bösen wird beschrieben, Fisto habe ein blaues Lichtschwert. Dies ist ein Fehler des Autors, da er im Film, der einen höheren Kanonstatus hat, ein grünes besitzt. *Kit Fisto kann laut Angaben aus Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden nicht blinzeln. In der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars tut er dies jedoch schon. Wie bei der Farbe des Lichtschwertes definiert aber die Serie den Sachverhalt, da sie den höheren Kanonstatus besitzt. *In der Online-Comicgeschichte Act on Instinct wurden Kit Fistos Augen teilweise rot dargestellt. Weshalb dies geschah, ist nicht bekannt. Quellen *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Die dunkle Gefolgschaft'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Kräftemessen'' * * *''Sklaven der Republik'' *''Schlacht um Khorm (Comic)'' *''Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: Graphic Novels'' Vol. 1-8 *''Besessen'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen aus Angriff der Klonkrieger Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Nautolaner Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi bg:Кит Фисто da:Kit Fisto en:Kit Fisto es:Kit Fisto fr:Kit Fisto it:Kit Fisto ja:キット・フィストー hu:Kit Fisto nl:Kit Fisto no:Kit Fisto pl:Kit Fisto pt:Kit Fisto ru:Кит Фисто fi:Kit Fisto sv:Kit Fisto Review 1. Wie bereits gesagt, sollten die Überschriften gekürzt werden. Ich schlage vor, den Zygerrianer-Abschnitt direkt in den Mon Calamari-Abschnitt zu packen, ohne eigene Überschrift. 2. Mon Calamari ist zu kurz, da gibts mehr zu sagen. Das gleiche gilt auch für die Crimson Nova und den Abschnitt im Ord-Cestus-Medcenter. Der Höhepunkt ist wohl OWK und die Biodroiden, das Buch ist nicht mal im Mindesten ausgeschöpft worden. 3. Kamino ist teils unverständlich geschrieben, das muss besser formuliert werden. 4. Ein Kopfzitat wäre gut, ich schlage vor, das Jenen, welchen die Macht gegeben ist, sollten sich in ihrer Ausübung beherschen! reinzunehmen. Dann würde ich allgemein mehr Zitate reinnehmen, nicht nur aus SvK und LoG, sondern beim Crimson-Nova-Abschnitt eins gut reinpassen würde und auch beim Tod ein paar schöne zu finden sind (Roman zu Episode III). Zudem kann man in OWK und die Biodroiden noch einiges über ihn rausholen, und zwar nicht nur Zitate. 5. Bei der Schlacht von Boz Pity gibt es Grammatik-Fehler, zudem weicht das Geschehen von Kit ab und wird allgemein. 6. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten können verbessert werden, bei den Beziehungen ausbauen oder rausnehmen. Aayla könnte man ganz weglassen, Nahdar weit verlängern und Windu; naja, ich wüsste nicht, was es über den und Kit zu sagen gäbe. Obi-Wan wäre schön, wenn der noch dazukäme. ---- ---- = Luke Skywalker = <...> Der Zweite Galaktische Bürgerkrieg In dem Jahr 40 NSY wurde Luke in seinen Träumen von einem Feind heimgesucht, der, wie er sagte, nicht existierte. Darüber im Klaren, dass dieser Feind ihm persönliches Leid bringen würde, berichtete er Mara davon, die warten wollte, bis der Feind auftauchte, um ihn dann zu vernichten. Mit dieser Idee war Luke einverstanden und so nahmen die beiden kurz darauf an einem Familienessen in der Unterkunft von Han und Leia teil. Mittlerweile befand sich die Galaktische Allianz im Konflikt mit dem Planeten Corellia, der Unabhängigkeit bestrebte, jedoch noch sämtliche Vorteile einer Mitgliedschaft der Allianz ausnutzte. Zu dieser Zeit befand sich Thrackan Sal-Solo als Staatsoberhaupt an der Spitze Corellias und hatte mit seinen politischen Verbündeten Mittel zum Aufbau einer geheimen Angriffsflotte autorisiert. Zwar hatte es keinen Weg in die öffentlichen Nachrichten gefunden, jedoch waren sich die Galaktische Allianz und Luke sehr wohl über die Existenz dieser planetaren Angriffsflotte bewusst. Einzig ihren Aufenthaltsort konnten sie noch nicht bestimmen. Da Han zu seiner Heimatwelt stand, kam es zwischen der Familie in der folgenden Zeit zu Unstimmigkeiten. Bei der Operation Karussell flog Luke mit Mara in der Hardpoint-Staffel, dem Team Wompratte, im Kampf gegen die Corellianer, wobei es ihrem Sohn Ben mit seinem informellen Meister Jacen Solo gelang die Centerpoint-Station unschädlich zu machen. Luke und Mara mussten in dem Geschehen nach Corellia aufbrechen, um ihre Nichte Jaina mit ihrem Team Purella und das Team Tauntaun von Tahiri Veila in Sicherheit zu bringen.Intrigen Zwei Tage nach der Operation traf sich Luke auf Coruscant mit Staatschef Cal Omas, Oberbefehlshaber Gilad Pellaeon und Admiral Cha Niathal. Luke bezeichnete die Jedi-Einsätze als Erfolge, wenn auch keine sauberen, und dies obwohl die Corellianer von der Anwesenheit der Jedi gewusst hatten. Dennoch war es für Luke unmöglich seine eigene Schwester Leia als Verräterin in Betracht zu ziehen, die die Corellianer vorgewarnt hatte. Damit hätte sie schließlich auch ihre eigenen Kinder und ihren Neffen Ben in Gefahr gebracht. Wenig später kam es auf der Toryaz-Station zu Friedensverhandlungen zwischen der Fünf-Welten-Premierministerin Aidel Saxan und Oberbefehlshaber Pellaeon. Die Jedi sollten dort als Neutralität fungieren und mit den restlichen Mitgliedern seiner Familie fand auch Luke sich auf der Station wieder. Dort erfuhren nun auch Han und Leia von Lukes unbekannten Feind, der inzwischen ab und an zu existieren schien und dann wieder nicht. Die Friedensverhandlungen fanden ein jähes Ende, als Saxan und ein Doppelgänger Pellaeons ermordet wurden. Sowohl Luke als auch Mara mussten sich bald darauf mit Machtprojektionen auseinandersetzen, bei denen beide als Sieger hervorgingen. Während Mara mit einem Abbild von Ben hatte kämpfen müssen, war Luke von Jacens Antlitz heimgesucht wurden. Kurze Zeit später nahm Luke wahr, dass sein Feind indes zu existieren begonnen hatte. Ausstoß von der GA <...> (Handlung Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter) <...> Vermächtnis Wann genau Luke Skywalker starb, ist ungewiss. Sein körperlicher Tod fand irgendwann vor dem Jahr 137 NSY statt. Doch Luke existierte in der Macht weiter, ähnlich dem Geist Obi-Wan Kenobis und anderer großer Jedi-Meister. Bis 137 NSY, während des Imperialen Bürgerkriegs, erschien er mehrmals seinem Nachfahren Cade Skywalker als Machtgeist. Nachdem er Cade bereits mehrere Male aufgesucht hatte, tat Luke dies auch, nachdem Cade auf Socorro den Jedi-Heiler Hosk Trey'lis dem Piraten Rav auslieferte. Skywalker appellierte an das Verantwortungsbewusstsein seines Nachfahren, aber stieß auf taube Ohren. Also verschwand er. Als Cade später nach Ossus flüchtete, um dort zur Ruhe zu kommen, erschienen ihm mehrere Personen aus der Vergangenheit seiner Familie, die alle die Dunkle Seite berührt hatten: Der Geist Mara Jade Skywalkers fragte ihn, ob er sich an sie erinnere, während sich Anakin Skywalkers Erscheinung vor ihm wandelte und in Form Darth Vaders schließlich angriff. Zuletzt erschien ihm noch Luke, der ihn aufforderte, Hosk Trey'lis aus der Gefangenschaft der Sith zu retten.Skywalkers Erbe Geister Nach den Gefahren und Anstrengungen, die Cade bei der schlussendlich erfolglosen Rettung durchstand, suchte er Zuflucht bei seinem Onkel Nat Skywalker, der inzwischen den Namen Bantha Rawk angenommen hatte. Dort, auf Iego, erschien Cade neben seinem Vorfahren Luke auch sein Vater Kol Skywalker. Beide redeten auf Cade ein, dass er für die künftigen Ereignisse gewappnet sein müsse und endlich sein Erbe zu akzeptieren habe. Auch solle er aufhören, Todesstäbchen zu konsumieren, da diese seine Verbindung zur Macht abtöteten. Cade schickte beide weg und injizierte sich eine Dosis der Droge, um die Machtgeister fern zu halten.Der verborgene Tempel <...> ---- ----